Keiko O'Brien
This page details Keiko O'Brien in the primary universe; for the Keiko O'Brien in the mirror universe see Keiko Ishikawa (mirror). | Temporal Displacement = | Died = | Affiliation = United Federation of Planets | Parents = | Father= Hiro Ishikawa | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Married | Spouse(s) = Miles O'Brien | Children = Molly O'Brien, Kirayoshi O'Brien | Occupation = Botanist | PrevAssign = | Assign = Director of the I.A.A.C. Andak project on Cardassia | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = }} '''Keiko O'Brien' was a female Human born in the year 2329, a civilian botanist and the wife of Starfleet engineer Miles O'Brien. The two met and married on the and later lived together on Deep Space 9, Earth, Cardassia and the second . History Early Life Keiko, a native of Japan on Earth, was born Keiko Ishikawa to her father Hiro Ishikawa and her mother (born November 2269) who lived in the city of Kumamoto. ( ; }}) Keiko was close to her family and in her childhood used to help her grandmother, who she called Obachan, with her calligraphy. ( }}) Circa 2352, she had a friend called Kiyoshi. In 2367, she remarked that Ensign Reggie Tanaka resembled Kiyoshi. ( ) The Enterprise In the 2360s Keiko was assigned to the as a botanist in the ship's arboretum, where she befriended Lieutenant Commander Data. At some point, Data introduced Keiko to Miles O'Brien. In the Q-created reality experienced by Jean-Luc Picard of 2370, the couple met when they collided after Picard called for condition red alert while the Enterprise was still at Earth Station McKinley. Keiko was carrying b'lednaya flowers at the time, which got broken in the collision. ( , ) In 2367 the couple married and Data served as father-of-the-bride. ( ) In 2368 Keiko gave birth to her and Miles' first child Molly in the Enterprise's Ten Forward lounge, due to a ship-wide systems failure. Worf served as midwife. ( ) In 2369, Keiko was involved in a shuttlecraft and transporter accident that resulted in her body being returned to that of her childhood self. A cure was eventually found to restore her to her adult form. ( ) Deep Space 9 Later in 2369, Miles transferred to Starbase Deep Space 9 and Keiko and the family went with him. With little use for a botanist, Keiko opened a school on the station. Later that year the school became the subject of a dispute over how the children, Federation and Bajoran, were being taught; some Bajorans taking offense at the Bajoran wormhole being explained as a scientific anomaly rather than for its theological value to the Bajoran people. This dispute eventually resulted in the school being bombed, fortunately when no one was in attendance. She briefly visited Earth with her husband Chief O'Brien on stardate 46910.1 to celebrate her mother's 100th Birthday. ( }}) The next year Keiko was still wary of upsetting the Bajoran faith and was careful to make sure her students were mindful and respectful of each other's diverse beliefs. As she was trying to explain the Vulcan idiom of the IDIC to a Tellarite student a lost baby Horta burrowed into the class, inciting panic. Whilst the students fled Molly starting feeding the Horta a computer which seemed to keep it satisfied for a time, Keiko followed her daughter's example to keep the Horta happy. ( ) In 2371, Keiko took on the role as chief botanist on a six-month agrobiology expedition on Bajor. ( ) The following year Keiko became pregnant with her and Miles's second child. However, after she was injured in a shuttle accident, the fetus had to be transplanted into the womb of Kira Nerys in order to save Keiko's and the child's life. The baby, Kirayoshi, was born the following year on DS9. ( ) For a period of time in the Dominion War, Keiko and her children returned to the relative safety of Earth. They had returned to residence on the station by the end of 2374. ( | |Time's Orphan}}) Earth and Cardassia In 2375, following the end of the Dominion War, Keiko and her family left Deep Space 9 to live on Earth where Miles had taken a position at Starfleet Academy. ( ) Keiko had hoped that on Earth, Miles would be able to spend more time with her and their children, but even on Earth emergencies always drew him away. ( ) In late 2376, Keiko received an offer from the Interstellar Agricultural Aid Commission to be the project leader of agricultural planetary renewal for post-war Cardassia. She turned down the position at first, but changed her mind after talking it over with Miles. ( }}) In early December, shortly after the O'Briens relocated to Cardassia, Keiko was amongst a group of hostages taken by representatives of the Cardassian group calling themselves the True Way, who were attempting to destabilize the fledgling government of Alon Ghemor. The situation was brought to a peaceful conclusion and Keiko continued her work on Cardassia. ( ) In 2378, while on Cardassia Miles was approached by the now-adult Rugal Pa'Dar - a Cardassian boy the O'Briens had hosted in 2369. Pa'Dar, who wished to become a Federation citizen and formally adopt the human orphan Hulya Kiliç, would ask Miles and Keiko how to go about this. It was decided he should travel to Earth and formally apply there. Keiko would accompany Rugal and Hulya, accompany them to the Cardassian Embassy on Earth and speak at Rugal's citizenship trial. ( ) From 2379 to 2380, Keiko was tasked specifically with running the Andak project. ( ) In 2383, Keiko had taken a position with the University of Ashalla. In 2385, Keiko was considering moving to the second , where Miles was already stationed. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Alternate timelines and realities Parallel universe In a parallel universe, Keiko and Molly were both killed in 2371 when a Dominion taskforce attacked Deep Space 9. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, Keiko and Miles married and had Molly before the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367. During the invasion, the Enterprise's saucer section was destroyed. Molly and Keiko were among those killed. ( }}, ) Alternate reality, 2233 In an alternate reality created by Nero and Q, Keiko was captain of the alongside her husband Miles. ( ) Connections Appearances 2367 * }} * * * * * 2368 * * }} * * 2369 * * * * * }} * * * 2370 * * }} * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * }} * 2371 * * * * * * 2372 * * * * * 2373 * * * * 2374 * 2375 * * 2376 * * * }} * 2378 * 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * 2386 * }} References External link * category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:deep Space 9 residents category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) residents category:botanists category:professors category:teachers